


Well Timed Polaroids

by orphan_account



Series: Model AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Model! Jack, Mutual Pining, Photographer! Rhys, Vague 70's/80's Feel, just a side story for a bigger au, photography terms are thrown about, take my fluffy modern au, these two are just big nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When his flight to New York was canceled Rhys thought that he was done for, but fate had other plans. He is luckily found by his boss, Fiona, and joins her crew's road trip. During these couple of weeks, Rhys falls in love with a man he only dreamed of meeting.





	1. an empty meadow in the center

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: the 5 times Rhys took a picture and the 1 time Jack took one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't love.
> 
> location: Utah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i made a fluffy model au  
> note: all the vintage stuff/pastel-ish colors were used on purpose
> 
> updates: Every Wednesday

He stood there in the barley field, his fingers gently running across the golden grass. Behind him near the road was the group; Timothy sitting on top of the caravan writing, Fiona and Yvette standing beside each other while Vaughn chatted on about something, and Nisha and Sasha were running through the field laughing like children. His attention was brought away from the group when Jack called his name, the model up ahead with a grin stretched across his million dollar face.

“Hurry up! We’re losing daylight!” Jack gestured towards the setting sun and sped off, Rhys placing a hand on his Instax camera and running after the older man. As Rhys ran through that barley field, cheeks flushing a bit pink from the cold and mismatched eyes trained on Jack’s back, he realized then that the bubbling feeling inside him wasn’t going away.

Ever since Rhys was introduced to the model in the caravan he's been followed around by this warm feeling inside his chest. Every touch, smile, eye glance, or word from Jack sent his heart racing. Peace? No, there was no 'peace' around Jack Lawerence. Happiness? Maybe, but all Rhys has done was make a fool of himself. Love- god no it wasn't love, but it was something. Something he couldn’t describe, but he didn't want it to go away.

Rhys hopped over a wooden fence and continued running after Jack, noticing how the golden color was slowly turning green. Jack finally stopped running after some time, skidding down to a stop and watching the younger man stumble to a stop. Both men were trying to regain their breath, eyes wandering the green field with smiles. It was beautiful.

The sun’s last light made the still growing barley shimmer from the swaying of a cold breeze. Tugging his turtleneck collar up some more, Rhys’s wandering eyes stopped when they landed on Jack. Before this whole mishap with the delayed flights and joining their lead fashion designer’s road trip into New York Jack was just handsome- a man Rhys admired through photographs and posters- but now he was fucking gorgeous and actually there in _person_.

The sunlight melted into his dark hair causing it to appear a shade lighter. His heterochromatic eyes, the ones that could enrapture every person they fell upon (Rhys being included), stood out even more; his green eye flourishing in all the barley and his blue eye held the sky's last colors. Both arms were comfortably crossed over his chest, the black leather jacket he wore doing wonders to showing off his arm muscles and his pastel yellow shirt hugging his chest. Rhys didn’t even dare to look down. He just stood there staring, watching every single little move Jack made and forgetting where he was.

In those short moments it was just him and Jack in a barley field, their coworkers, reputation, and friends forgotten. When Jack turned his head towards Rhys with the slightest indication of an eyebrow raised the photographer was sold. “So, what do you think?” His lips tugged into a smirk, Rhys unable to stop wishing he could just kiss that smirk off. “Beautiful, amirite?” And if Rhys wasn’t so absolutely in- no, this was not love- mesmerized by Jack he would’ve laughed at how cheesy he was for indirectly calling him beautiful, those mismatched eyes roaming his face.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Rhys didn’t mean for his reply to sound so breathless. It just came out that way. Before he knew it his hands were reaching up towards his camera, the small device in his hands being raised up slowly. Jack seemed to catch the hint and stepped back, laughing a bit. “Move a bit more towards your left, will you?” If he was going to take a picture might as well play it off. Just in case someone asked why he had a million Jack pictures being printed out that was totally not going on his bedroom wall.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” He knew that Jack said those pet names to tease others, make them feel flustered and weak, and usually, they wouldn’t affect him. But there was always an exception and that single word sent his heart hammering. Rhys had to bite back all his emotions so he could get a proper shot, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Even through the camera’s lens, Jack was still stunning, standing there in all his casual glory without bothering to strike one of his powerful poses or even flash a wink. Hell, he wasn’t even staring at the camera.

Those heterochromatic eyes were staring out into the distance towards something Rhys couldn’t see, the sunlight dancing across his tan face and dipping into the mysterious scar that crossed his face. When the pictures were finally taken the two started heading back towards the caravan before anyone could start sending a search party, Jack easily hopping over the fence and Rhys taking his sweet ol’ time. He didn’t want this afternoon to end. As he followed the model back towards the group, eyes watching the barley shift back into its golden color, he could tell the feeling in his chest was getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions about the AU? Ideas to mention/request? Wanna talk this nerd? Hit me up over at [TheHobbitSenpai](http://thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com/%20)


	2. the forest with a few clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a crush.
> 
> location: Colorado

“Rhysie, wake up you shit,” Rhys groaned when his ribs were roughly poked, the brunette rolling over on his bed and facing away from the person. “Wake up you little shit!” The sleep disrupted growled out dangerously, but Rhys stubbornly tucked his head under the pillow. “Alright, fine. I guess I’ll go see that  _ really _ cool waterfall thing  _ all _ by myself.”

“Wha…” Rhys mumbled out, voice muffled by the pillow. He slowly sat up so he didn’t hit his head and turned towards the voice. Standing by his bunk was Jack, grin and all with his eyes shielded by some aviator sunglasses. “Jack, what time is it?” He groggily peered around the caravan. Nisha and Vaughn’s very familiar snoring made him realize they were the only ones awake. The slight hangover from last night’s crazy drinking contest with Timothy made Rhys want to just curl back under the sheets and sleep, but he’d never give up an opportunity to spend time with Jack. Never.

“Like six in the morning. C’mon princess,” Jack patted Rhys’s cheek and walked towards the exit. He opened the door slowly, taking a glance towards Sasha who slept in the driver seat, and stepped outside. Rhys was dressing fast- well, as fast as a recently awoken man could dress- by shrugging on some shorts. 

Stealing a dress shirt from Vaughn who slept on the bunk above his, he stepped out of the caravan with his fingers struggling to button up the shirt. His headache still wasn’t getting any better and every time he misbuttoned the shirt he cursed. His breathing altogether stopped momentarily when Jack stepped towards him, swatting his hands away and buttoning the pink shirt that Rhys had spent almost five minutes on in just a few seconds.

With red cheeks, Rhys grabbed his camera off the dashboard, quietly shut the door, and followed Jack into the forest. It was fairly quiet for a forest but what did Rhys know about nature. The last time he was out in the forest was a camping trip when he was eight and in the end, he got stuck up a tree for the entire night. Ever since he’s avoided the forest, but with just a couple birds chirping in the trees and few clouds drifting in the sky it was rather nice. This walk seemed to be helping his headache as well compared to the caravan that was bustling with noise. 

Rhys couldn’t help staring at Jack, wondering just why in the hell the model even thought of waking him up. All the stories from what ‘friends’ and exes of Jack have all admitted that he’s an asshole. He started wondering if Jack’s only reason in waking him up was because he wanted something from him. Maybe he would ditch him in the forest. Or maybe he would cut him up into little pieces and feed him to the bears. Are there bears in Colorado?

“Why did you wake me up?” The question left his thoughts into the wide open. When Jack looked over his shoulder both hands- cybernetic and flesh- were tightly covering the photographer’s mouth. He rolled those stomach churning eyes away and kept walking.

“What, am I not allowed to take you out on a walk?” Jack shot back and, wow, Rhys felt like an asshole. “Sheesh, you really don’t know when people are teasing you and when people aren’t. I’m fucking with you kiddo,” he looked back with a wide smirk. Rhys narrowed his eyes at the sight. “Besides, I thought we could-”

“Woah,” Rhys interrupted the model and slipped past Jack, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in wonder. The two had entered into a large clearing that led down a long hill. At the top stood a towering waterfall, crystal water slipping down the gray rocks and down the stream that dived down the hill. Luckily, the hill wasn’t too steep and the ground they stood on was fairly flat. 

“Impressed?” Without even looking back he knew Jack was smug.

“Very,” he muttered and suddenly remembered his camera. Tugging the Index camera off from around his neck, Rhys held down the button on his camera to burst mode. He took numerous photos at different angles and in different lighting so that everything could be saved. During this whole exchange, Jack didn’t speak a single word. 

This was also a weird change that spooked him. Before he could even question this something wet was dumped on his head, Rhys setting his camera down on a rock and gasping loudly. “Jack! What the hell!” Jack was a laughing mess, stumbling away from the soaking wet photographer who was glaring. “Oh, this is on.”

“What? You think you can take on the great Handsome-” his proudful speech was cut short when Rhys dipped his hands into the stream and sprayed water upwards, right into Jack’s face. The model was spitting some out when Rhys repeated this action, grinning and giggling when Jack’s fluffed up hair went a bit flat. “Your fucking on, princess.” 

Rhys let out a girly screech and ran further into the shallow stream. That’s how the great Jack-Rhys War began. Both grown men ran around the stream kicking and spraying water at each other, Jack sometimes getting dirty by feigning defeat then kicking a shitton of water on Rhys’s front. Their water fight ended after a few more attacks, energy depleting fast from exhaustion and lack of food.

Rhys used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, a few more tired giggle leaving his lips. He watched Jack ring the ends of his soaked shirt out. His cheeks started flushing a bright pink when he realized the mistake he’d done. Jack was wearing a white shirt. Handsome Jack- the model with a million dollar body that literally could have  _ gold _ dripping down and still be worth than an entire  _ country _ \- was wearing a white shirt that had just now become see through.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” Rhys turned away with surprising speed, clumsily grasping his camera and making sure water didn’t get in it. When he heard some water splash behind he, as manly as possible, squeaked. Peeking over his shoulder, he watched Jack shrug his shoulders and run a hand back through his messy hair. 

Glancing down at his camera, Rhys made a decision he silently hoped would not cost his life. Rotating around, he kept the camera by his collarbone and started to hold the button down to burst fire. “W- we should start getting back,” he said, clearing his throat and lowering his camera bit. “Just in case the o- others get worried.” Jack just shrugged again, stepping past Rhys and patting his shoulder.

“I won just for the record,” Jack whispered when he passed by, that smug smirk on his face when he saw just how red Rhys got. “And you could’ve just asked for a picture.” This made Rhys’s redness turn a darker shade, Jack bopping his nose with a shit-eating grin. He walked out of the stream and down the way they came, Rhys trailing along with parted lips and stumbled movements. When they reached the caravan Rhys laid on his bed, not caring if his sheets got soaked or if Yvette sitting above him with Vaughn complained about the smell. All he could care about were those short moments spent with Jack mere seconds ago, Rhys squeezing his eyes shut. He was falling for him and he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions about the AU? Ideas to mention/request? Wanna talk this nerd? Hit me up over at [TheHobbitSenpai](thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com)


	3. an empty beach on a cold winter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These feelings never should’ve come.
> 
> location: Louisiana

It was Nisha who ran out of the caravan first, lavender blouse disregarded in the air and stumbling out of her brown shorts. She disappeared under the sparkling waves, reemerging with a loud laugh.

“C’mon on in boys! The water is _so_ nice!” Jack was soon pushing out the front door, Rhys watching the man jump into the water without even removing his clothes. The splash made Nisha scream, the woman floating back and watching him resurface. In just mere minutes the others were in the water, splashing each other and clothes long since forgotten on the sand. Sitting on the sand was Rhys, feet buried underneath and arms holding his body up.

He watched everyone play around, laughing and having mini water fights with each other. It hurt him inside knowing that once they reached New York everything would change. He and Vaughn would become lowly workers, Jack, Timothy, and Nisha would return to the modeling position, Fiona would be swamped with work, Sasha would be too busy with everyone’s makeup to bother them, and Yvette- Rhys wasn’t entirely sure  _what_ she did. He watched the twins wrestle around in the water, Fiona kicking one of them away when they got too close.

Rhys snickered quietly when the two slipped and both fell underwater, their heads popping back up. Yvette floated along the water, eyes closed and hair sprawled out on the water. Her peaceful moment was ruined when Fiona flipped her, the fashion designer swimming off before she could be caught. Sasha left the water to start walking along the beach with her dreadlocks swaying. Vaughn was getting blamed for Fiona’s prank and being chased by Yvette, passing by Nisha who was acting like a fish and spending most of her time underwater.

Letting his thumb run over the Index camera, Rhys focused his eyes back on Jack who was practically a god. Water droplets fell down his toned chest and his hair was all sprawled out, the man shaking his locks around like a dog and wetting Timothy who screamed in protest. Rhys leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, watching the man laugh at his younger brother. He wasn’t ready for when their eyes met and Jack paused his actions for just a second which allowed Timothy to tackle him down in the water. Rhys visibly tensed up when Sasha sat down beside him, her arms full of seashells.

“Why aren’t you in the water?” She asked curiously, Rhys not used to the niceness from his superiors so he shrugged.

“The cybernetic arm and ECHOeye make things hard,” Rhys answered simply. He could remove the arm, yes, but that would only make swimming harder and his eye always acted up around seawater. It was why he preferred the pool back home, the circular pool small and usually deserted at night so he could just float around and forget the problems of that day. “What about you?” It was his turn to ask the question, facing towards the water. Vaughn was on top of Timothy’s shoulders and Nisha was sitting on Jack’s, the two trying to push each other off and the brothers encouraging their teammates.

“I was thinking of getting a tan,” Sasha hummed out, watching her sister walk out from the water and then jump back in. “Fi’s always had a thing for Yvette, you know,” that simple mention made Rhys realize just how much time Fiona spent around Yvette. It was kinda obvious now that he thought about it. “I always thought those kind of romances were cute.”

“What kind?” He raised an eyebrow, not letting his eyes leave the entertainment. Nisha successfully pushed Vaughn off and Timothy came falling as well, both short men being laughed by the victors who high fived. Rhys would be lying if he said his stomach didn’t tighten when he saw Jack kiss Nisha’s cheek.

“Oh, you know. The whole 'accidentally meeting and falling in love' thing. Fi doesn’t date around much or crush on people and she probably would never have even found Yvette if it wasn’t for this whole situation,” Fiona was currently resting her arms on Yvette’s bare stomach, laughing and the two chatting on. To strangers, they would’ve been mistaken for a couple. Now that Rhys kept watching he could see how Sasha found it cute. “Like with you and Jack.”

“What?” His attention was brought back to a smug Sasha, his cheeks reddening and toes curling under the sand. “I didn’t- we don’t- why would- how did- no!” Over time his voice relatively grew squeakier and his sentences were shorter.

“You just confirmed my suspicions,” she giggled. “So, how long has it been going on? Two months? Five? Maybe a year?”

“We aren’t dating…” Rhys muttered, embarrassedly looking away. “I don’t know why you would even think that.”

“I mean you two eye-fuck _all_ the time,” he watched Jack run a hand back through his hair, Rhys just itching to take a picture. Sasha seemed to have read his mind. “Can I see your camera?” She asked innocently and Rhys nodding an answer. He wasn't really paying attention to her, too focused on how god-like Jack was. He handed her over the camera and almost screamed at the realization. Rhys quickly rushed over and pushed her down just when the camera snapped. With a thumping heart, Rhys hovered over Sasha who was wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Just say something to him.” Her words were just heard over the passing breeze.

“No.” He grumbled, ripping the camera out of her hand and moving back to his precious spot. When Rhys looked up back at Jack the man was just standing there, staring at the two with an unreadable look. Then, when he saw Rhys staring, he turned away towards the group. Sighing, Rhys glanced down towards his photo album and couldn’t help smiling. The picture Sasha took was blurry and completely out of focus, but with all the mixing colors in the background and the glittering sand, he would always know that tan figure was Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's jealous  
> [TheHobbitSenpai](thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com)


	4. an abandoned factory, grass and flowers covering the rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would’ve thought love was so hard.
> 
> location: Virgina (or smth)

It was the last night for everything and Rhys had done nothing. He woke up, ate with everyone at a diner, sat in the caravan watching things, and now followed the group into an abandoned factory. Leaning on a vine covered wall, he propped a boot up against the brick and let his head roll back. Ever since the beach things between him and Jack got tense.

For some reason the man was always trying to avoid him and if they were forced to talk he just would keep things brief. On numerous occasions Rhys almost snapped, wanting to just ask why in the hell he was being treated like this when just a few days ago he was everything. But he never did.

He kept his mouth shut and let things go just like he had done for the entirety of his life. Vaughn noticed Rhys’s moping and tried calling him over, Rhys simply shaking his head and watching them venture further into the factory. When Rhys was finally alone he slid down onto the grass, pressing his hands to his face and grumbling against his palms.

Things always turned out like this. Every crush or relationship he had ended faster than it had begun over something stupid that half the time Rhys didn’t know or understand. For years he went thinking it was all his fault and then he started blaming it on the other person, but maybe it really was all his fault this time.

Letting out a louder groan, Rhys wished the ground would just swallow him whole and squished himself closer against the wall. That’s when he heard the crunching of grass and something hit his boots.

“Vaughn, go away,” he grumbled, knowing that his best friend was most likely trying to make him socialize or something stupid. But he didn’t leave. Instead, he kicked his foot a bit too hard. “Ow! What the shit bro-” Rhys dropped his hand and squinted his eyes from the new light, the mismatched eyes widening when he saw Jack standing there. Quickly, Rhys stumbled up onto his feet and tried to slip away before he could be insulted or something. He was stopped from even taking a step forward by a hand gripping onto his hips, pressing his back against the wall and Jack stepping closer. There was something in Jack’s eyes that was unreadable, lips curled downwards in a frown.

“I just have one question for you and that’s it. Think you can manage that?” There was no friendly tone in any of those words, stare boring into Rhys’s soul. The photographer nodded, desperately trying to ignore how close their chests were. He was supposed to be mad not getting flustered!

“Y- yeah… And I have one f- for you.” Damn his voice for stuttering. Much to his surprise, Jack nodded in understanding as if a silent deal was struck between them. A question, an answer, a question, an answer, and they’d go on their merry way.

“Are you and Sasha… You know… A thing?” Jack sighed, his breath fanning across Rhys’s neck and making his hair stick up. He awkwardly started fumbling with his sweater sleeves, trying very hard to understand what he was asking.

“I don’t-”

“Are you two dating or not?” This time his voice was harsher, Rhys noticing Jack falter for a split second as if he realized something.

“No? We’re just friends?” Why was his answer becoming a question? “I don’t know where you’d get that idea. I could understand thinking Sasha and Vaughn were a couple since they hang out so much, but I don’t see how you put that together.” His brain still wasn’t fully comprehending the situation.

“Good. Then she won’t care if I do this.” Before Rhys could even question him his heart was sent reeling, Jack’s lips pressing against his and the hand on his hip tightening just slightly. He wouldn’t be against the idea of time stopping because of the maze of emotions from the past two and a half weeks. Just a couple weeks ago Rhys was waking up groggily in the morning to his bare chested idol brushing his teeth in the sink. Now here he was fucking kissing him. This was something thousands- _millions_ of people would kill to do.

When Jack started pulling away Rhys regained his senses and draped an arm around the older man’s neck, tugging him back down into a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and his heart at this point was skipping beats frantically, toes curling inside his boots and body internally shaking from the warmth. By the time the two pulled back, breathless and blushing, they were reconnecting for another heated make-out session.

The moment finally did end when Nisha’s loud voice could faintly be heard, Jack pulling back first. His eyes were looking over Rhys’s face, pausing at his red lip that Rhys unconsciously licked over. Taking a quick look back over his shoulder, Jack leaned in again so the two could share a chaste kiss then move away.

“Can I get a picture?” Rhys’s previous anger was gone, his cybernetic hand grasping his camera that was once in his back pocket. His hesitant question made Jack laugh, the man obviously not expecting that, and moving to step back. Before he could Rhys grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss. Holding the camera away from them, he snapped a picture and giggled against Jack’s lips. Jack quickly pulled away and tried taking the camera, his cheeks a bright pink that Rhys enjoyed seeing.

“Are you two done?” Fiona’s loud voice called over towards them, Rhys looking around Jack. He found the older woman leaning against Yvette, noticing their held hands and grinning like a proud mother. “Because we need to get back on the road if we’re to miss all that traffic.”

“Sure thing!” Rhys gave Jack one last look before shuffling past, the two rejoining the group and walking towards the caravan. That whole night Rhys didn’t stop staring at the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TheHobbitSenpai](thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com)


	5. on different sides of the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a void only you can fill.
> 
> location: New York

New York could be such a bitch at night. There were times when it was barren of any life and then there were times when no one could move an inch without bumping into someone. This night was just that busy- maybe worse. Rhys tugged his turquoise beanie further down on his head, popped the collar of his white coat, and pushed out into the packed crowds. It was currently the night before Christmas so it made sense why everyone was out and about, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Ignoring everyone he passed, Rhys tensed when he saw Fiona’s familiar face.

She was carrying a few pink bags and had her arm linked with Yvette, the couple talking and completely ignoring Rhys when they passed. One week ago everyone arrived in New York and returned to their normal lives, Rhys finding that it hurt more now than it would’ve before. Now he went to work every day just hoping that Jack would be there, not finding him, and snapping pictures of people who just weren’t as attractive in Rhys’s opinion. Standing on the end of a sidewalk, he and ten other people waited for the crosswalk sign to change. That’s when it started snowing.

The white flakes fell from the sky slowly, the first one hitting Rhys’s red nose and sending a shiver through his body. Reacting fast, he took out his camera and started taking pictures of the brightly lit city that now was getting a fresh coat of snow. When the crosswalk sign changed he kept on snapping pictures, keeping his pace casually slow with still twenty seconds left to cross. He got a couple bright pictures of some fancy cars, a few blurry streetlight pictures, and one of himself that he’d most likely send to his parents back home. 

When reaching the other side Rhys paused his walk home, leaning on a shop’s wall to look through his pictures. It was the picture of himself that made his blood run cold and his eyes to frantically start searching the sidewalk on the opposite side of his. In that picture, standing out from the crowd, was Jack. Rhys picked up the speed and tried searching for the model, using his tall height to his advantage as he peered over heads. That’s when another crosswalk came, Rhys impatiently standing there with a tapping foot and a watch he kept checking on.

Another few minutes passed as he stood there, the male peering back towards the street. That’s when their eyes met. Jack was leaning on a streetlight pole, phone pressed against his ear and bags hanging off his arms. Rhys didn’t even notice when the crosswalk sign changed, only noticing when someone rudely shoved into him and caused him to lose balance. He fell right onto his ass in the growing pile of snow, cursing under his breath and shakily standing up. Now he was beyond cold, the snow falling off his ass and legs. The worse part was that the crosswalk sign was now red and Jack was most likely long gone.

Sighing, Rhys eyed the camera in his hand back towards the Jack-less street. He always was too late. Getting ready to start taking some pictures, Rhys let out a shriek when Jack’s face popped up in front of the lens. Stumbling back, he accidentally pressed the button and started cursing the model off who was laughing his ass off. Everything no longer felt like shit and Rhys stopped cursing, watching how the snow fell in Jack’s hair and just how perfect he was. 

When Jack saw him staring his lips began moving, but Rhys was too far gone in his own thoughts to hear him. He was brought back to reality when gloved fingers knocked against his cheek, Jack tugging his white scarf up and wow he looked good in white.

“You alright there, princess? Took quite a fall back there. Was pretty funny to see, actually. It didn’t mess with your head though, right?” He then proceeded to tap Rhys’s forehead. Rhys just dumbly nodded, Jack rolling his eyes. “I was heading towards-”

“I missed you,” Rhys blurted out without fully thinking over his words, Jack blinking slowly. “I- um- really did miss you…” He started to feel embarrassed, looking down towards his boots. That’s when a bag was being pushed against his arm.

“Take this. My car is parked not far from here and the walk will be faster when I’m not juggling a bunch of shit around,” nodding at the order, Rhys took the faded yellow bag and couldn’t help smiling when he saw that it was from a designer children’s store. The two walked in silence down the sidewalk together, the tension of unsaid words between them causing Jack to finally speak. “Just for the record, I don’t miss anyone.”

“It’s ok-”

“But I did find myself wishing you were around.” If that was Jack’s way of saying ‘I miss your stupid face’ then Rhys would take it. His lips turned into a smile and he didn’t even care anymore at how busy New York was. He was just glad he was finally beside Jack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TheHobbitSenpai](thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com)


	6. the moon is full, there are fireflies, and im in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three words is all that’s needed.
> 
> location: New York

“Did we really come all the way out here for this?” Rhys raised his arms up and slowly spun around on the grassy hill top, his ECHOeye shining just a bit in the darkness. Jack rolled his eyes and finished climbing up the steep side, peering back down. Timothy was still climbing with Angel, the two picking flowers on their way up and weaving them into crowns. Turning back towards Rhys, Jack struggled with holding back a smile. Rhys was currently freaking out over some fireflies, the bugs swirling around him and creating some sort of light show that really wasn’t that impressive but it made Rhys grin. “Ok, this is awesome!”

“Not as awesome as me, but sure,” Jack smirked when Rhys shot him a look, pouting and fixing his sweater. He turned back towards the bugs, becoming more focused on them than the view above. “Might wanna turn that pretty head upwards.” Listening, Jack watched Rhys raise his head up and his eyes go wide. There were a countless number of stars in the night sky, twinkling and reflecting off the younger man’s eyes. It was just as breathtaking as the first time Jack went here, stumbling upon the spot on accident. When he saw just how mesmerized Rhys was he knew this was it.

“This is…” He was a loss for words, both eyes searching the stars with an awed smile on his face. Rhys didn’t even notice when arms slipped around his waist and a chin was resting on his shoulder, his smile growing when he felt lips lazily press against his neck. “It’s so beautiful, Jack, it really is. I don’t how you found it.”

“Mhm, go on.” Rhys rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you're so cool and so talented for finding this secret spot what will I ever do to repay you?” His voice was playful and a bit higher pitch, Jack snuggling his face against Rhys’s neck and smiling. “But seriously, I love…” Rhys trailed off, using his hands to gesture around. “This.” Both men fell silent after that, enjoying the peace around them. A couple fireflies flew past Rhys’s face, illuminating certain parts and making his ECHOeye stand out just a bit more. Jack had lifted his face up so he could stare, admiring just how pretty Rhys truly was.

No matter what he said about ‘not being prettier than a model’ or ‘having average looks’ Jack would always deny it. He tightened his grip around Rhys’s waist just a bit, watching how the cold breeze slipped through his messy hair and made the soft locks fluff up a bit. This was it. Swallowing away the lump in his throat and ignoring his nagging anxieties about what could happen, Jack finally spoke the magic words. 

“Rhys, I love you.” This made Rhys visibly tense up from shock more than anything. For almost two months the two had been dating and not once had either of them even mentioned the ‘L’ word and now here it was. Jack took his silence the wrong way and tried slipping back, Rhys reacting fast and spinning so that he was facing Jack. His lips were curled up in one of his dorky smiles, a hand reaching up to rest against Jack’s cheek.

“I love you too. It took you long enough to say it.” That was all either of them needed to lean in, lips connecting halfway in a short kiss. Their super cheesy moment was interrupted by Angel yelling, the twelve-year-old rushing towards them with heavy breaths and an arm full of flower crowns.

“Look at what Tim and I made!” She was all smiles and giggles, Timothy plopping down on the grass then falling back with a low ‘oof.’ Jack kissed his daughter’s forehead and took one of the crowns, looking over the tangled weeds. He was about to start teasing her about how girly this was when he saw Rhys put on two different colored ones, breaking free from his boyfriend’s grip to be judged by the teen. “Hmm… Not pastel enough, but it works for now. Yeah- yeah actually,” Angel messed his hair up some more and patted both cheeks, Rhys laughing. “There!”

“Look, Jack, she’s going to become a designer at this rate,” Rhys smiled up towards the older man, the look alone making Jack smile back and take out his phone. Before Rhys could react the pictures were being taken, the photographer jumping to his feet and struggling for the phone. Angel was pulling on Timothy’s ankle, complaining about him being lazy and then laughing when he finally sat up. The younger twin watched his brother run around the hill, teasingly insulting the leggy man who cursed him out. When Rhys finally reached Jack he forced a flower crown on his head and looked at the pictures. “You’ve got potential.”

“What is that suppose to mean? I’m good at everything-” he was shot a look. “-ok so I almost burned the kitchen down that one time, but that doesn’t mean shit. I think I might get this on a poster, what do you think Angel?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Rhys narrowed his eyes suspiciously, breaking out into a grin when his nose was bopped. Jack closed the distance and kissed his cheek, chuckling when their flower crowns bumped.

“No, I wouldn’t. Only I get to see you like this.” Rhys hummed approvingly, tugging Jack closer in a hug. Timothy started gagging at them as Angel tried shushing her uncle. The couple shared a mischievous look, moved so that they were in full view of the two, and started kissing. Timothy fell onto his back, loudly complaining and Angel followed his action. 

“I love you, Jack.” He mumbled through the kiss, the two briefly breaking apart.

“Love you too, Rhys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TheHobbitSenpai](thehobbitsenpai.tumblr.com)
> 
> guys i finished something :0
> 
> thanks for all the comments/hits/kudos like seriously it means a lot <3 <3
> 
> if you wanna check out my tumblr the link is up above ^ and i've got a few more borderlands au's and fics under my profile if you wanna see that
> 
> thanks for everything you guys!!!


End file.
